skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Creation Universe Squad
is the eighth game in the Skylanders series. It released on 2020. Battle Classes will return from Skylanders: Imaginators. Skylanders Cores * Opposite Reaction Jet-Vac (Air/Bazooker) * Hind Legs Scratch (Air/Brawler) * Monkey Business Fling Kong (Air/Ninja) * Black Hole Bazooka Blackout (Dark/Bazooker) * Boxer Shorts Terrafin (Earth/Brawler) * Armie Hammer Fist Bump (Earth/Brawler) * Duo Color Flames Flameslinger (Fire/Bowslinger) * Fiery Spirit Ignitor (Fire/Knight) * Triple Threat Rage Fryno (Fire/Brawler) * Blazin' Glory Smolderdash (Fire/Sentinel) * Hefty Blast Trailblazer (Fire/Bazooker) * Ninja Stars Stealth Elf (Life/Ninja) * Punishment Zook (Life/Bazooker) * Tree Crusher Stump Smash (Life/Smasher) * Bow-n-Arrow Shroomboom (Life/Bowslinger) * Queen Bee Bumble Blast (Life/Bazooker) * Predator and Prey Zoo Lou (Life/Sorcerer) * Gardener Food Fight (Life/Bazooker) * Fighting Glory Spotlight (Light/Brawler) * Tiki Time Double Trouble (Magic/Sorcerer) * Doll Duo Voodood (Magic/Smasher) * Star Throwing Star Strike (Magic/Ninja) * Golden Scarab Dune Bug (Magic/Sorcerer) * Golden Western Trigger Happy (Tech/Quickshot) * Inventory Tank Sprocket (Tech/Smasher) * Toy Box Wind-Up (Tech/Brawler) * Missile Blade Roarin' Chopper (Tech/Quickshot) * Sir Chop Chop (Undead/Knight) * Armor Spear Fright Rider (Undead/Sentinel) * Haunted Dark Ride Grim Creeper (Undead/Sentinel) * Slasher Roller Brawl (Undead/Brawler) * Triplets Bat Spin (Undead/Sorcerer) * Brass Knuckles Slam Bam (Water/Brawler) * Mediterranean Wham-Shell (Water/Smasher) * Revenge Chill (Water/Sentinel) * Got Shocked Punk Shock (Water/Bowslinger) * Better Price Rip Tide (Water/Knight) * Sea Going Flip Wreck (Water/Knight) Giants * Extra Stinging Bladed Swarm (Air/Swashbuckler) * Extra Strength Crusher (Earth/Smasher) * Ancient Rules Ninjini (Magic/Swashbuckler) * Karat Gold Bouncer (Tech/Quickshot) * Eyeless Living Eye-Brawl (Undead/Brawler) SWAP Force * Air Cutter Free Ranger (Air/Swashbuckler) * Jade Doom Stone (Earth/Smasher) * Crushin' Time Rubble Rouser (Earth/Smasher) * Fireworks Fire Kraken (Fire/Sentinel) * Call of the Wild Grilla Drilla (Life/Brawler) * Kung Fu Stink Bomb (Life/Ninja) * Hypnosis Hoot Loop (Magic/Sorcerer) * Footloose Trap Shadow (Magic/Brawler) * Tech-Know-Logical Magna Charge (Tech/Bazooker) * Sneaky Spider Spy Rise (Tech/Quickshot) * Championship Knockout Night Shift (Undead/Brawler) * Buccaneer Wash Buckler (Water/Swashbuckler) Trap Masters * Cumulonimbus Thunderbolt (Air/Knight) * Centaur Sword Knight Mare (Dark/Knight) * Collision Course Wallop (Earth/Swashbuckler) * Extra-Gruesome Kaboom (Fire/Bazooker) * Timberin' Bushwhack (Life/Smasher) * Luck of the Draw Tuff Luck (Life/Swashbuckler) * Sword Slicer Knight Light (Light/Knight) * Evil Love Learned Enigma (Magic/Sorcerer) * Hang Time Jawbreaker (Tech/Brawler) * Haunted Sword Krypt King (Undead/Knight) * Sure Shot Snap Shot (Water/Bowslinger) * Stealth Steam Lob-Star (Water/Ninja) SuperChargers * Feather Storm Stormblade (Air/Brawler) * Dark Slashing Nightfall (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Clubbing Smash Hit (Earth/Smasher) * Speed Demon Spitfire (Fire/Brawler) * Acorn Maker Thrillipede (Life/Ninja) * Sun God Astroblast (Light/Quickshot) * Painted Adventure Splat (Magic/Sentinel) * Electric God High Volt (Tech/Knight) * After Life Musician Fiesta (Undead/Bazooker) * Aquatic Dive-Clops (Water/Bazooker) Nintendo Guest Stars * Greninja (Water/Ninja) * Dewott (Water/Knight) * Blastoise (Water/Quickshot) * Squirtle (Water/Quickshot) * Inkling (Water/Bazooker) * Octopako (Water/Quickshot) * Lana from Pokemon (Water/Smasher) * Ice Climbers (Water/Smasher) * Mario (Fire/Brawler) * Ganondorf (Fire/Smasher) * Charizard (Fire/Bazooker) * Bowser Jr. (Fire/Brawler) * Wario (Earth/Bazooker) * Shovel Knight (Earth/Sentinel) * Machamp (Earth/Brawler) * Yoshi (Life/Brawler) * Diddy Kong (Life/Quickshot) * Petey Piranha (Life/Swashbuckler) * Hammer Bro (Life/Smasher) * Bianaca (Life/Bowslinger) * Mallow from Pokemon (Life/Bowslinger) * Pit (Air/Bowslinger) * Kirby (Air/Sorcerer) * King Dedede (Air/Smasher) * Lakitu (Air/Ninja) * Samus (Tech/Bazooker) * Mega Man (Tech/Bazooker) * King Bob-Omb (Tech/Bazooker) * Mr. Game & Watch (Tech/Smasher) * Bonnie (Tech/Ninja) * Link (Magic/Knight) * Princess Peach (Magic/Sorcerer) * Princess Daisy (Magic/Smasher) * Kamek (Magic/Sorcerer) * Birdo (Magic/Bazooker) * Lucario (Magic/Sentinel) * King Boo (Undead/Quickshot) * Luigi (Undead/Sorcerer) * Dry Bones (Undead/Ninja) * Gengar (Undead/Brawler) * Chandelure (Undead/Quickshot) * Pikachu (Light/Sentinel) * Rosalina & Luma (Light/Sorcerer) * Pac-Man (Light/Ninja) * Ness (Light/Smasher) * Waluigi (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Meta Knight (Dark/Knight) * Dark Pit (Dark/Bowslinger) Crash Bandicoot Guest Stars * Ripper Roo (Fire/Sentinel) * Crunch Bandicoot (Earth/Brawler) * Crash Bandicoot (Life/Brawler) * Papu Papu (Life/Smasher) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Tech/Sorcerer) * Nina Cortex (Tech/Brawler) * Coco Bandicoot (Tech/Brawler) Sonic Guest Stars * Knuckles (Fire/Brawler) * Sticks (Life/Ninja) * Sonic (Air/Brawler) * Dr. Eggman (Tech/Sorcerer) * Tails (Tech/Quickshot) * Amy Rose (Magic/Smasher) * Shadow (Undead/Brawler) * Rouge the Bat (Undead/Brawler) Spyro Guest Stars * Bentley (Water/Smasher) * Sheila (Earth/Brawler) * Hunter (Life/Bowslinger) * Sgt. Byrd (Air/Bazooker) * Agent 9 (Tech/Quickshot) * Ripto (Dark/Sorcerer) Overwatch Guest Stars * Tracer (Light/Quickshot) * Widowmaker (Dark/Bazooker) Cuphead Guest Stars * Captain Brineybeard (Water/Bazooker) * Cala Maria (Water/Bazooker) * Grim Matchstick (Fire/Unknown) * Rita Rocksteady (Earth/Smasher) * Cagney Carnation (Life/Quickshot) * Sally Stageplay (Air/Sentinel) * Hilda Berg (Air/Bowslinger) * Werner Werman (Tech/Bazooker) * Djimmi the Great (Magic/Sorcerer) * Beppi the Clown (Magic/Ninja) * Cuphead & Mugman (Magic/Quickshot) * Ribby and Croaks (Magic/Brawler) * Rumor Honeybottoms (Magic/Sorcerer) * Baroness Von Bon Bon (Magic/Bazooker) * Goopy Le Grande (Undead/Brawler) Disney Guest Stars * Elsa (Water/Sorcerer) * Captain Hook (Water/Swashbuckler) * Jafar (Fire/Sorcerer) * Mr. Whiskers (Fire/Brawler) * Scar (Earth/Brawler) * Robin Hood (Life/Bowslinger) * King Louie (Life/Quickshot) * Mother Gothel (Air/Sorcerer) * Merida (Air/Bowslinger) * Oswald (Tech/Sorcerer) * Gaston (Tech/Brawler) * Mickey Mouse (Magic/Sorcerer) * Constantine (Magic/Ninja) * Hades (Undead/Sentinel) * Pluto (Light/Bazooker) * Stitch (Light/Quickshot) * Dr. Ivan Krank (Dark/Smasher) Skullgirls Guest Stars * Hive (Air/Bazooker) * Beowulf (Dark/Brawler) * Painwheel (Dark/Knight) * Peacock (Tech/Quickshot) * Leduc (Tech/Swashbuckler) * Stanley Whitefin (Tech/Quickshot) * Big Band (Tech/Brawler) * Ileum (Undead/Brawler) Marvel Guest Stars * Thor (Air/Smasher) * Storm (Air/Sorcerer) * Drax (Air/Brawler) * Black Widow (Dark/Quickshot) * Venom (Dark/Brawler) * Hulk (Earth/Brawler) * Captain America (Earth/Knight) * Doctor Doom (Earth/Sorcerer) * Human Torch (Fire/Brawler) * Deadpool (Fire/Quickshot Swashbuckler) * Daredevil (Fire/Knight) * Gamora (Life/Knight) * Green Goblin (Life/Bowslinger) * Groot (Life/Smasher) * Spider-Man (Light/Brawler) * Rogue (Light/Sorcerer) * Doctor Strange (Magic/Sorcerer) * Psylocke (Magic/Sentinel) * Hela (Magic/Brawler) * Iron Man (Tech/Brawler) * Hawkeye (Tech/Bowslinger) * Star-Lord (Tech/Quickshot) * Nick Fury (Tech/Quickshot) * Rocket Raccoon (Tech/Bazooker) * Cable (Tech/Bazooker) * Wolverine (Undead/Brawler) * Ghost Rider (Undead/Quickshot) * Domino (Undead/Sentinel) * Iceman (Water/Brawler) * Loki (Water/Sorcerer) * Hydro-Man (Water/Brawler) DC Guest Stars * Batman (Dark/Knight) * Superman (Air/Brawler) * Green Lantern (Light/Sorcerer) * Wonder Woman (Earth/Knight) * Flash (Air/Quickshot) * Green Arrow (Tech/Bowslinger) * Robin (Air/Sentinel) * Starfire (Light/Quickshot) * Cyborg (Tech/Bazooker) * Beast Boy (Life/Brawler) * Raven (Dark/Sorcerer) * Mad Mod (Magic/Sorcerer) * Brother Blood (Undead/Bazooker) * Control Freak (Tech/Brawler) * Poison Ivy (Life/Sentinel) * Joker (Fire/Quickshot) * Harley Quinn (Fire/Smasher) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series